A Summer in the Life of Daine
by Topazwolf
Summary: Love,Horses,Traniees, and a little bit of magic. What more could you ask for?please r/r !!!Chapter 9 up!!!
1. One

A/N: okay I'm tired of writing crappy sad fics so I'm gonna write happy fic now. Oh yeah, I wrote this other story, It's not TP or a fic, It's not done yet, but I'll e-mail you it as I go along I write some almost every other day, it's about a princess who has to get married on her next birthday to some guy she doesn't know so she runs away, she meets a guy, and one day she hears some bad news that sends her back home. If you wanna read it e-mail me. [Topazski@yahoo.com][1] I know the ages are probably wrong but I couldn't figure them out! Review!

Disclaimer: Characters not mine Tamora's.

Daine sighed and turned over in her sleep, she had dreamed of Numair again. She stretched and opened her eyes. It was almost dawn and it was time to go help the new trainees. She dressed quickly and bid the three cats, dog, and four raccoons that had spent the night with her goodbye. Just as she got finished tucking in her shirt she heard Sarge bellowing at the new boys. Even though she was 20 now she still slept under the boys' barracks. Numair stayed in another room, as he preferred "not to be woken by the blaring voice of that man". Daine smiled and went to the stables.

_It's about time. _Cloud huffed, _please groom me now._

"Yes your Highness," Daine said to the mare sarcastically, "Would you like me to carry you to the pastures, or perhaps pick the grass from your feed?"

_That sounds nice, you don't have to carry me though, I would like a nice trot, _Cloud told Daine. Daine snorted and chose no to answer such a silly pony. She brushed cloud and fed her before leading her to the field. The trainees would be picking their mounts today. Strong arms wrapped around Daine.

"Good morning, Daine, did you enjoy your wake by bellow?" the tall mage asked. Daine turned to face him.

"For you information, Master Numair Salmalin, I woke before that, unlike some sleepy heads," she reached up on tiptoes to kiss him, she was still to short so he reached down. Daine smiled and glanced over Numair's shoulder. The soon to be squires Keladry of Mindelan and Nealan of Queenscove sat on the fence watching them.

"Hi Daine," Neal called jumping off the fence, Kel followed, they were both smiling mischievously," Nice show," Kel giggled. Daine snorted.

"I'm glad to know you enjoyed it," Numair said raising an eyebrow." Why are you two here? Shouldn't you be… doing whatever it is that children do over the summer."

"We came to help," Kel explained, " We need the exercise, right Neal?" Kel elbowed him in the ribs.

"I am in perfect heath and need no exercise," Neal held his head high.

"Oh yeah, I'll race you," Kel suggested," Whoever wins is right, okay?" Neal nodded again." One, two, three!" Kel took off leaving and out of shape Neal far behind. Daine laughed and Numair just shook his head. Kel one of course and they trotted back with Neal a bright shade of red.

"I take it back, Keladry of Mindelan, I might need some work," Neal admitted formally. Kel just rolled her eyes, and as quick as lightning she tickled Neal, Neal laughed." Stop!" He managed to choke out between laughs, but Kel didn't let up. Finally Neal caught Kel's hands and delivered a payback tickling. _They look good together, _Daine found herself thinking. She shook her head and turned her attention to the new trainees that were coming out to pick their mounts. Kel and Neal did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you like it? I'm going to write more. If people review of course::wink wink:: Please review!!!!!

~Topazwolf~ [topazski@yahoo.com][2]

   [1]: mailto:Topazski@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:topazski@yahoo.com



	2. Two

A/N: Part 2. This doesn't really have a plot yet, just fluff J Um.. Some info at the bottom so please read down there when you're done. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Character's are Tamora's. Blah, blah, blah, don't sue. 'Cept for Amanda b/c I thought my name needed to be mentioned!

Daine watched with amusement as tired trainees stumbled tiredly into the pasture. Daine noticed one girl was very awake and smiling shyly. She also noticed Wild Magic in her, more than Stephan and Onua, but less than Daine herself. 

Kel and Neal walked into the middle of a group of ponies. A few moments later Daine heard Neal curse loudly.

"No! Not like that," Kel laughed. Daine rolled her eyes; one of the ponies had bitten Neal. She turned her attention from the new Squires and to the new trainees. One small blonde haired boy was having trouble with a finicky pony. Daine trotted over to him.

"Lady Daine," he bowed politely trying to get the pony under control, " this mare seems nice enough, if not more spirited than most," Daine laughed.

"She's a good choice, she might be a little extra work though. I don't think we've been introduced," Daine smiled at the struggling youth; she placed a hand on the brown mare and she calmed down. The boy smiled a thanks.

"Dawson," he told her extending his hand, " thanks for your help I think I'll be fine for now," Daine nodded and waved goodbye.

*Character change to Kel*

Kel laughed as Neal was bitten by a now angry pony.

"No! Not like that," she laughed until she cried. Neal had tried to blow in the pony's nose, but blew in its eyes instead. Neal scowled. " Okay let's go help the trainees," Kel walked out of the circle of ponies. All the trainees seemed to be doing fine. She scanned the green field and in the corner she spotted a girl about her age being surrounded by ponies. Kel raced over to the girl fearing the worst. When she reached the girl she laughed. The girl was being licked b the happy ponies.

"Hi trainee!" Kel called out. The girl glanced up with an emotionless face.

"Excuse me," she said politely to the ponies, and suprisingly they listened and moved out of the way. " Hi. I'm Amanda, are you a trainee?"

" No, " Kel laughed. " I'm a squire. You look familiar. Do I know you from some where?"

"I don't think so," the girl, Amanda, looked thoughtful," Are you a squire? Really? I wanted to but…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm a squire," suddenly realization donned on Kel," Are you from the Yamani Islands?"

"Yes. Well, no. I wasn't born there, our family just moved to Corus (sp?) from there last year," she explained.

"Oh I used to live there," Kel smiled at Amanda; she could be friends with this girl. Amanda returned the smile. " Oh, I'm sorry you still have to pick your mounts," Kel apologized. Amanda shook her head.

"I've already found them," She whistled high then low. Two ponies came running. One was a gray gelding with a black mane and tail and the other was a brown and white mare." This is Serenity," she pointed to the mare, " and this crazy boy is Offbeat," she petted the gelding's head. Kel fed them each an apple.

"Good choices," Kel approved. The midday bell rang. "Midday bell already? That was fast. I'm hungry though." Amanda nodded

"Me, too," she agreed, " Would you like to sit with me?" she asked. Kel nodded.

"That would be great. Can I bring a friend?" Amanda nodded. " Good. See you soon." Kel watched as Amanda trotted off with the other trainees. _Someone else from the Yamani Islands, she seems nice. _Kel thought. She then went to take a bath before midday meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like? You hate? Review. I'll write more soon. Should Kel and Neal be a couple? Oh to whoever asked (I'm bad with names. Sorry) Neal is over Daine. Review

~Topazwolf~ 


	3. Third Chapter I'm a titling genius

A/N: Part 3. This will be a little longer than my other parts. Kel and Neal are a bit out of character, but work with me it's summertime so everyone is crazy!

Disclaimer: I hate these! Characters belong to Tamora. Except Amanda and the brand new Sage. 

*Character is still to Kel*

Kel knocked on Neal's door. She waited a minute and knocked again.

"Come on you dolt!" She yelled in Neal's face as he opened the door. She blushed," Sorry," she said in a quieter tone. She grabbed Neal's hand and dragged him to the mess hall. His touch gave her butterflies but she ignored it. Kel looked around the loud room; she spotted Amanda in a corner table sitting with a brown-haired boy. Amanda waved and Kel headed over. They all went to stand in line for food. Amanda grabbed a tray and asked:

"Who's you friend?" She smiled at Neal, a friendly smiled, not a flirty one, Kel noted.

" This is Neal, he's a squire too," Kel guessed the question in Amanda's eyes," He was going to be a healer, but he decided to be a knight instead." Amanda nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Neal bowed and kissed her hand. Amanda rolled her eyes, as did Kel.

" Nice to meet you too. This is my friend Sage, he's a dolt," Amanda motioned to the handsome boy with dark brown hair and eyes.

"I told you not to tell people my secret!" Sage exclaimed in fake anger," Now I must kill you," he proceeded to pick Amanda up, and shake her. She batted him and finally managed to flick him in the nose. He smiled and set her down. Kel noticed she was blushing just a little, only another Yamani would be able to pick it up. Amanda slid on a mask to cover her true feelings. Sage turned his attention to Kel and Neal, who were concealing laughter. " Well, now you know my secret, I'm afraid I'll have to be your friend," He sighed sadly, Amanda hit him on the arm. He smiled, " Just kidding," he assured.

They carried their trays of food to the corner table and ate hungrily before talking. Amanda sighed.

"It's my first day and I'm already tired," Sage nodded his agreement.

"Don't feel bad. We didn't even do anything and we're tired too." Kel told them.

"Yeah I'm-" Neal was cut off by Sarge's bellowing.

"Alright, everyone to bed, we're up early tomorrow." Sarge sat back down and Kel unplugged her ears. Everyone stood up and gave their trays back to the servants. The four friends walked to the barracks together.

"Are you staying in the girls' room?" Amanda asked. Kel nodded.

"It was that or the stables, and I don't want to sleep there," Kel said with emphasis. The two girls waved to the boys and told them goodnight.

"Sleeping in the stables wouldn't be so bad," Amanda confessed. Kel gave her a disbelieving look," I have Wild Magic, not near as much as Lady Daine, but a good amount, I can travel with animals and talk to them," Amanda explained. They opened the girls' room door and went inside, luckily they were the first ones there so they got to pick their bunks. They both picked bottom bunks after Kel explained her fear of heights. The other girls soon entered and bid Amanda and Kel goodnight. After the last candle was blown out. Amanda turned on her side and faced Kel.

"Are you and Neal, you know, a couple?" Amanda whispered. Kel was thankful for the darkness as it hid her blush.

"No," Kel sighed," Sometimes though….I wish we were," she confessed. Only Lalasa knew that. Amanda didn't look surprised in the least.

" I know what you mean," her Yamani face disappeared, " Sage, he's my best friend in the whole world, he loves me like a sister, but I love him..," she struggled for the right word," differently," she managed to say. " Sometimes I think he likes me like that too, but I suppose I'll never have the nerve to ask." Kel nodded.

"Me neither," they both sighed. Kel changed the subject," You have Wild Magic?" Amanda nodded." Can you hear animals talking now?"

" Yeah, an eagle's eggs are hatching, her nest is under the boys' room, she and her mate are very happy, it's their first offspring," she whispered happily. Her eyes were closed as if she could see them. She opened her eyes and looked at Kel. Her eyes were bright and happy." We 'd better go to sleep now, least we fall of our ponies from weariness tomorrow." Kel nodded and turned onto her back. Just as her eyes closed she was asleep.

*Character to Daine*

Daine sat up and yawned. The dog at her side barked, she scratched his ears. She waved to the pine martin that had spent the night with her as she got dressed. She stood on a chair and peeked into the nest that was in the rafters. The eggs had hatched last night and the eagle parents were very happy. She went outside to groom Cloud and prepare for the first day of training. 

After grooming Cloud she headed to the mess hall for breakfast. She got a pastry and some fruit and sat beside Numair and the head table.

"Good morning, Magelet," Numair whispered in Daine's ear.

"Morning," Daine said cheerfully and kissed him." Have you seen that girl trainee who has brown hair and eyes? She's about five feet and seven inches?" Before Numair could answer Daine spotted her." There, that girl with Kel," Numair nodded." She has Wild Magic, more than Onua and Stephan, but not as much as me." 

"Perhaps we will talk to her later," Numair suggested. Daine nodded. 

Moments later the trainees were doing excersises. Kel and Neal joined in. Queen Thayet, who had arrived just after breakfast, told the trainees to mount up. Daine caught Kel's eye and waved her over, Kel trotted over.

"What's up Daine?" Kel asked.

" Who is that girl you've been sitting with?" Daine asked curiously.

"That's Amanda, she has Wild Magic, too." Kel informed Daine. Daine smiled.

"I thought so. She has a lot. I'll talk to you later we both have work to do," Daine smiled at Kel, who was now the same height as Daine, and Kel nodded and smiled back. Daine turned her attention to Amanda, she spoke to her horse and she jumped on to its back with ease. She barley held the reigns, she instructed the mare out loud, or some times, Daine guessed, through mind-speech. Daine smiled and went to scold a trainee who had put his saddle on to loose.

Much to the trainees, and the instructor's happiness, the bell marking the end of the day lessons finally rang. Daine looked for Amanda and finally spotted her still on her horse while all the others had dismounted, she laughed as the pony twirled her around. Daine recognized the pony as the gelding with a mental defect. He was as sweet as they came, but as dumb as a brick. The pony whinnied in happiness; he was obviously having a good time. Despite her weariness Daine ran over to the teenager and pony.

"Hello trainee," Daine greeted. Amanda turned and dismounted quickly.

"Lady Daine," she quickly put on her Yamani face," I apologize for not putting my mount up with the others." She bowed deeply.

"That's okay, I just wanted to talk to you-" Daine paused, though she knew the girl's name she rather hear it from the girl herself.

"Amanda," she supplied," May I ask what you wanted to speak with me about, I have been cleaning my mounts right?" Daine laughed.

" Of course. I wanted to talk to you because you have Wild Magic. Did you know?" Amanda nodded," Good, you have quite a bit of it. You may even need training," Daine informed her.

"I would appreciate training. I used to live in the Yamani Island," she frowned for a second," they didn't know why I could talk to animals or ride with the ones I knew well. They had their great mages test me, but they just proclaimed me crazy because they couldn't detect magic." Daine noticed the anger in her eye's, but it was quickly replaced with a emotionless wall," I didn't talk to animals for a long time," she smiled suddenly," but all of that is behind me now." Daine smiled, there was more to Amanda than met the eye, of that she was sure.

"Let's go put up your pony, I'm starving," Daine headed to the mess hall as Amanda unsaddled her horse and let him graze.

*Character to Kel*

Kel sat on the floor fighting sleep. Someone had told her meditating was good even if you didn't have the gift. Kel was now convinced other wise. Amanda on her left looked like she wasn't even in her body, which Kel realized with a start, could very well be true. Neal, on her other side, was asleep she poked him in the ribs. He jumped and looked around Kel shook her head. Kel spied Sage on the other side of Amanda; he winked and pulled out a piece of parchment and a hollowed out stick. He pulled off a piece of paper and stuck it in his mouth before making a small sphere. He smiled mischievously and stuck the ball in the end of the tube, he aimed it at Amanda and blew, it hit her in the ear. She jumped suddenly and looked around. She picked up the spitball that had fallen and threw it at Sage. He smiled. 

' Your going to pay for that ' Amanda mouthed. Sage just smiled and shrugged. Kel knew he would be sorry, she had lived in the Yamani Islands too, she knew what Amanda could do. After what seemed like another hour meditation was over. Kel stood and stretched stiff muscles. Daine approached them.

*Character to Daine*

" Hi Kel, Neal, Amanda, umm.." she trailed off not knowing the trainee's name.

"Sage, nice to meet you Lady Daine," Sage extended a hand, he quickly hid the tube and paper in his breeches pocket.

" Nice to meet you too. Well, I really need to talk to Amanda so if you will excuse us?" The two squires' and trainee nodded. They walked off chatting amongst themselves. Daine turned to Amanda." Would you like to train with me? We could meet after training or on Sundays when you have a day off." Daine offered. Amanda nodded.

"I would like that. I can train whenever you have time. If it is okay with you we could start tomorrow. I fear there isn't enough time today." Amanda smiled through her Yamani mask.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you tomorrow then," Daine waved goodbye and Amanda bowed before waving back. Daine went to talk to Numair about this girl, she sensed something more than Wild Magic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it. Did I spell Yamani right? Kel and Neal will become a couple later! Probably in the next chapter. The next chapter will be much more exciting and we find out a few secrets… :: grins::

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Topazwolf~ 


	4. Amanda's Past

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been super busy. Daine is a little OOC. This will be more exciting than last time. This takes place between Page and Squire. Review!

Disclaimer: All Tamora's except Amanda and Sage.

*Character to Daine*

" So have you sensed anything… strange about her? " Daine asked Numair as they awaited Amanda's arrival. Numair had a questioning look in his eye.

"No," he said slowly, thinking," have you?"

"Yes and No, I mean I know she has wild magic, but it seems like it's mixed with something else," Daine struggled to explain the odd feeling Amanda's magic gave off," like it's unclean, or tainted by something else. It's not pure wild magic." Numair frowned thinking.

"Maybe she has the Gift but it's masked by wild magic. Ask her she should be coming shortly," Daine thought about it and nodded." I'm going to change my shirt and I will be right back," Numair announced after noticing a jelly stain on his shirt from a pastry. Daine kissed him laughing, and he left. Daine laid back on her bed and looked at the ceiling and the eagle that rested on the rafters. 

_Can I join you?_ Daine asked the bird. She wanted to be here when Amanda got here.

_You may ride with me, _Was the eagle's noble reply. Daine closed her eyes and was with the eagle before she could draw half a breath. The eagle jumped off the rafter and clumsily flapped out of the door. He turned upward and a warm draft caught under the eagle's/Daine's wings. The eagle (who happened to be named Swiftclaw) flew higher. From here Daine could see the palace. Soon another eagle joined them. It was Swiftclaw's mate.

__

Daine? That was Amanda's voice.

__

She is riding with me Swiftclaw's mate, Sunbeam, explained. Together they glided back. Daine changed to human form on the way there. She opened her eyes, thanked the eagles, and smiled at Amanda. Amanda smiled back.

"Sorry about that." Daine apologized. Amanda opened her mouth to protest but Daine rushed on anyway. "Numair is coming he should be back soon."

"You don't have to apologize, Lady Daine," Amanda told her," It was fun." Amanda smiled bigger than Daine had ever seen her. At that moment Numair came in. Amanda stood and bowed." Hello Master Numair," she said politely. Numair smiled.

"Hello. Nice to meet you at last. Let's get started," Numair's eyes shone at the learning experience. Just like a small boy on the Midwinter morning when presents were exchanged. Daine laughed.

"We don't have to start right away. Numair here jumps at any chance to learn," Daine explained trying to hide a smile." Tell us a little about yourself."

" As you probably already know I'm from the Yamani Islands, well," she corrected herself, " not really I was born in southern Tortall. Wolf Mountain (A/N: I made this up, I hope, I don't remember reading about it, but anyway) was our fief. Sage, he's my best friend; his family lived near mine. Our families have known each other forever. Neither of us have any siblings so we were fast friends. We all moved to the Yamani islands when I was seven. Sage and I learned to fight. We both wanted to be knights," Amanda stopped and smiled wistfully as if remembering a good memory," Our parents said a girl couldn't be a knight and Sage wanted to stay with me." Now she looked sad, even through her Yamani face." He could have gone, I tried and tried to make him, I tried being nice, money, even being mean." Daine frowned she couldn't imagine this girl angry, let alone mean." I'm sorry," Amanda said quickly." I shouldn't be talking so long!"

"It's alright, I'm the one's who asked. I asked because I wanted to know please go on," Daine insisted kindly. Amanda nodded and continued.

"Sage and I didn't talk for a while, he was going to go away. I didn't want to be mean to him I -" she cut off abruptly. Daine suspected that she was going to say love, but kept that to herself." He was my _best friend. _I couldn't let him give up what he loved, just because I couldn't have it. That's when I found out I could talk to animals, I always had a way with animals. They all liked me and I liked them too. I had two animals that were mine. A gelding named Windrider." She smiled," He was the fastest horse on the Island, that's what everyone said. That's where he got his name, he always wanted to run and no matter how far we went he was never tired. We would ride for hours. My other pet was a big black dog, he didn't have the endurance or fastness of Wind, but he could hold his own when we would run. His name was Starblack. At least one of them was always with me. We would go into the forest and talk. I didn't tell anyone, not even Sage. It was hard but they made it easier. One day one of my teachers, Master Rama, overheard me. They thought I was crazy of course. No one could talk to animals and thought animals talked back," Amanda sighed, her Yamani face and voice revealing nothing. Daine and Numair had questions in their eyes. Amanda interpreted it correctly," It occurred to me I was crazy, but I didn't care. Master Rama was sure. He questioned me, I knew better than to lie. He had the Gift and could see. They took Starblack and Windrider away after that. I stopped talking to humans and animals after that. I was I was ten. They killed my Wind and Star. I didn't know then. They said Wind and Black could come back when I wasn't crazy anymore. It took a year to convince them, Sage knew. He knew I wasn't crazy. That's what made him stay. My parents were furious, they insisted that I be tested for magic. Some powerful mage came and said that I had wild magic. No one thought I was crazy then, but Wind and Star never came back. I never even got to say goodbye." Daine was crying by this time, Numair was holing her. Amanda looked sad suddenly." I'm sorry to upset you." She walked over to Daine and set a comforting hand on her arm. Daine looked up at her through tears. She wiped her eyes and laughed.

"Look at weepy me! No I just think it's sad you had to go through that I had hard times when I was young too," Daine confided. She wondered if Amanda wanted to ask what it was, but she stayed quiet.

"It's quite alright. Please go on," Numair insisted. Amanda sat back down and started again.

" I learned more and more about animals, and about my magic. We came back to Tortall a little after Midwinter. I saw an announcement about the Riders so Sage and I joined." Amanda finished just as the ninth hour bell rung.

"We'll meet again tomorrow. Thank you for telling us about yourself," Numair stood. Amanda did the same and bowed before shaking his hand.

"Yes, I appreciated that tale, but I have one question," Daine explained," Do you have the Gift? Even just a little?" Amanda looking puzzled shook her head. This confused Daine even more.

"We might as well tell you, Daine sensed that your wild magic was tainted by something else, if not the gift than what?" Numair pondered as much to himself as them." Can I look at you magic?" he asked at her look he added, "It won't hurt," he promised. She nodded, still looking a little wary. Numair mumbled some words as black, white speckled magic poured from his hands. Messy brown-gray lines showed up around Amanda. "I"ve made it so we could all see." Amanda stared at her hands, which were now coated with brown-gray magic. " I see what you mean about tainted. That gray color," he closed his eyes for a moment." It's defiantly magic," he confirmed," but it's not the Gift. I don't know what it is." When Numair was stumped Daine knew that this was odd.

"If it's not the Gift, what else could it be?" no one answered Daine's question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

No flames please!!!! I know it's a cliffhanger, but I'll write more soon. Please please review! I know I asked but should it be K/N? It will be in the next chapter if they are or not.

~Topazwolf~


	5. Kel and Neal

A/N: I am extremely sorry this has taken so long! I just got an idea. You guys are gonna hate me for this.:: evil laugh:: Remember that cliffhanger, well.. You'll see what happens. Be our guest! Be our guest! I love that song. Sorry if their OOC. Ok I'll get to writing now.

Disclaimer: Only Sage and Amanda belong to me!

Character to Kel

"I have to go to my lesson with Daine now," Amanda told Kel after the evening classes.

"Okay, have fun," Kel smiled and waved. She watched Amanda walk toward the door, talk to Sage for a second, give him a hug then leave.

"So we still have about two hours before bed, what do you want to do?" Neal asked casually leaning back in his chair. _I love when he does that_ thought Kel suddenly. She shook her head.

"We could go to the palace?" she offered. 

"Sounds good to me. We can go to the library," Neal stood up. Kel rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to the library during the summer. She stood up also ad lead the way to the stables. Neal sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to make us walk all that way." Kel grinned.

"Don't worry I am, I'm just getting an apple for Peachblossom," Kel pulled an apple out of a barrel labeled "Horse Apples". Neal groaned.

"Nothing can ever be easy can it?" Neal asked her. She shook her head and smiled. Neal sighed and wiped his brow. "We might as well go then. It's hot out here."

"It _is_ really hot," Kel agreed, then she shrugged,"Oh well." Kel started to walk the long stretch to the palace. Neal, grumbling about the heat, followed after her. Soon they were both sweating heavily as the summer's sun was directly over head. Neal had his tunic draped over his head.

"You really should cover your head," Neal insisted. Kel rolled her eyes.

"Why? It will just make me hotter and I already have a headache." Kel told him wiping her face.

"You could get sunstroke!" Neal said. Kel just shrugged it off.

"We're almost there anyway," Kel pointed to the palace, which was very close. Neal sighed. They walked on and just as they reached the palace Kel collapsed.

"Gods, Kel!" he yelled. He picked her up and ran into the palace.

An hour later paced by Kel's bedside. It was sunstroke, his father, the chief healer, had told him. Kel was still unconscious now, she had come to earlier, but only for a second and she was hallucinating. She had a high fever. Neal was worried beyond belief. He paced. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Neal.." Kel muttered.he ran to her side.

"I'm here Kel. Are you okay?"He asked franticly. She smiled weakly.

"I"ll be fine. I think I'll listen to you from now on though," He smiled at her words. _He's so close_ she thought suddenly.

"Kel I was so worried about you, if something happened to you…" he turned his head away as he trailed off.

"What?"Kel asked sensing something.

"I would never get to do this," he leaned in and kissed her suddenly. She was shocked; he pulled away, hurt in his eyes.

"Neal, it's okay, it's more than okay. Let's try that again." She smiled and kissed him. Kel was simply ecstatic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it took forever to write I promise I'll write more soon!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!

~Topazwolf~


	6. Gray Magic

A/N: This time I'm not waiting forever. Oh just so every one knows, you ain't seen nothin yet. ( Gwyn (sp?) this includes the K/N relationship) no one shall be spared. ::evil laugh::

Disclaimer: Only Sage and Amanda are mine.

::Character to Sage::

Sage had waited all day for Amanda to come back from Numair and Daine's, but she hadn't. Kel and Neal had returned around six looking rather happy. After dinner he had claimed he was sick and went to the boy's barracks. 

Now he paced there nervously. He wasn't really sick of course. Finally, after much debating with himself, he decided just to go find her. He snuck out with the greatest of care, expecting to see Sarge around every corner. Though he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone he was scared. The truth was, he admitted to himself; he loved her, plain and simple. _I'm insane, _he thought to himself. The first place to go was Daine's. Hopefully she would be there. As stealthily as before he crept to Daine's room.

"Lady Daine?" he called knocking on the door.

"Sage?" came, not Daine's, but Amanda's voice. Sage sighed with relief; all the tension left his body. _Thank the Gods._ She opened the door. Sage grabbed her in a hug.

"I was worried," he stated and hugged her tighten smelling her hair, which was a scent her knew well, apples and pine.

"I can tell, I just can't breathe," she joked, but really she was going to blush if he kept smelling her hair. He reluctantly released her. Spying Daine and Numair he bowed. Amanda turned to them.

"This is Sage," she addressed them. Numair extended a hand and Sage gripped it.

"I take it you two are…friends," Daine gave Amanda a look. Amanda and Sage blushed.

"Not like that," Amanda assured her but secretly though _I wish we were though._ Sage turned to Amanda.

"What have you been doing this whole time, I was forced to steal all your things and turn your cloths inside out and fold them back," he sighed," it's hard to keep up with all my duties," he added royally. Amanda rolled her eyes, Daine hid a smile, and Numair chose to ignore him. "You will also find a splendid feast of watermelon in your shoes." He smiled and bowed to her.

"Why thank you, I appreciate your helpful tendencies, next time we are in the stables I will have to remember to throw you in the horse dung," was her equally royal reply.

"Ah, my friend, I expected no less," he said, dignified as any king. Numair snorted and Daine couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"So what's the news?" Sage asked as if nothing had happened. Amanda explained about her magic having gray in it and how this was unusual and it was nothing they had seen.

"And so Numair is about to take a look at my insides," at his harsh look at Numair she added," my magic I mean," he relaxed and nodded. She turned to Numair," I'm ready when you are."

"Good just make yourself comfortable," Numair instructed. Amanda sat tailor style on the floor and Numair pulled up a chair behind her." Just relax and breathe," he told her as he placed his index finger on her temples." Go inside yourself", he whispered. After this Sage watched, but didn't hear him speak. He watched intently and jumped when he heard, not with his ears, but in his mind Numair's voice. _There we are, you can exit now._

"What is it?" Daine asked concerned.

"I just heard Master Numair in my mind," he told her, she looked as suprised as he was. Numair and Amanda came out of their trance. Daine told Numair the news.

"I've never heard of this, I've separated the gray magic from the wild magic but I'm still not sure in the least what it could be," then something seemed to strike him," Can you two speak mind to mind," Amanda and Sage shook their heads," try now.

_Amanda? Can you hear me?_ Sage asked in his mind feeling quite foolish.

`_Yeah I can!_ She sounded surprised in his mind.

"We can hear each other," they said at the same time. Numair frowned thoughtfully and Sage practiced this new ability.

_I wonder how far apart we can be; _He mind spoke to Amanda.

_I don't know, but isn't this cool?_

Yeah it is. They smiled at each other.

"My assumption is that Sage has this gray magic too, if I may look," He asked Sage.

"Sure Master Numair," He agreed. Numair moved his hand up and down twice before looking at Sage.

"Amazing," he muttered peering at Sage.

"What is it?" Daine asked the question on all their minds.

"He seems to have this gray magic too, I think it links them," he explained turning it's attention to the others."This could do with a bit of research," Sage though his eyes almost glowed."For now lets see how far you can speak mind to mind. It will be easier at night anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it was kinda short. What do you think? You like? You love? You hate? Come on tell me! Review!

~Topazwolf~ 


	7. Seventh Chapter

A/N: Wow, I haven';t posted in so long, I've started like five fic, but haven't finished them. I promise I will finish this though b/c it's summer and I have too much time on my hands :) oh and italics indicated mind speech.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Amanda and Sage are mine and everyone else is Tamora's, and don't sue me b/c I spent the last of my money on Squire.   
  
  
  
  
Amanda, Sage, and Numair walked to the pastures, in the dark. Daine had stayed behind. Sage just stopped him self from swearing when he stepped in a pile of unfriendly horse matter. Amanda looked at him and laughed so hard she scared the horses. Sage just gave her a dirty look. Numair shook his head.  
"Children, they will be the death of me," He mumbled under his breath. Amanda giggled and helped Sage up.  
"Don't worry I will protect you," Amanda drew herself to full height and grabbed Sage by the hand. "Just follow me," she said in a normal tone, the feel of his hand on hers snapped her back to reality.   
"Okay, Amanda, stay here, I know the horses will protect you should something happen. Sage, come with me," Numair instructed, he sounded professinal, but Amanda though she could here exitment in his voice too. She let go of Sage's hand and watched him and Numair walk off.  
Can you still here me? Sage asked in her mind.  
Of course you dolt, I can still see you, She rolled her eyes and said allowed to the mare who had come up to her," Boys can be some dumb sometimes." The mare snorted an agreement. Finally Sage disappeared over a hill and Amanda waited what seemed like forever before Sage said something.  
We're about a mile away, can you hear me? He asked  
Yeah, I can hear you, Amanda replied back, she was about to fall asleep. Just when she started to slip off the fence post she had sat on she heard his voice again.  
I told Numair that you are getting tired and so am I. I think we can here each other as far as we want. We're about three miles apart now, Sage explained, even his inner voice sounded sleepy.  
Okay, how did you know I was sleepy? She asked back and she walked toward the girls' barracks.  
Hmmm, I'm not sure, I just did, but I don't want to ask Master Numair because he will probably go into a lecture or something, Sage laughed inside Amanda's mind. She wished she could keep his laugh in her head all the time. She smiled and put on her night clothes. She slipped into her bed next to Kel's.  
"Kel are you awake?" She whispered. Kel turned over, she was wide awake.  
"Yeah, where have you been?" Kel exclaimed. Amanda told Kel the whole story, and in return Kel told about what happened with Neal.  
"I'm glad you two go together," Amanda smiled, she was hoping the same would happen with Sage an herself. Kel yawned.  
"I'm tired now that I told you what happened," Kel closed her eyes.  
"Me too," Amanda whispered, but Kel was already asleep.  
Good night, Sage whispered in her mind.  
Good night, Amanda whispered back.  
  
Amanda wandered through a dense forest, but everthing was wrong. The trees were upside down, the roots pointed toward the sky and she couldn't see it's green leaves. She saw Kel and went over.  
"What's happening here?" She asked, but Kel just looked frightened and walked away. Then is hit her. They people were animals, so did that meant that animals were people. For the first time Amanda was aware she was walking on four legs. Four black furry legs, she was a big black cat. She thought hard until she remembered they were called panthers. Amanda was a panther. She continued walking, she saw people in trees and in lakes.   
Sage are you here, She called in her mind, she felt a bit foolish doing this, but to her surprise another panter, this one bigger than her and male walked out from behind a tree.  
Amanda is that you?He saked and walked over to her.  
Yes. Is this my dream or yours? She asked, the dream was confusing her. Sage nuzzled her.  
Mine. It must be. Sage told her. Amanda wasn't sure of anything and could care less whose dream it was. Sage was nuzzling her. She nuzzled back and they touched noses.  
I love you, They said to each other at the same time. They smiled as best they could and then their scene changed. They were in a nice room that had a warm fire and snow was falling outside. Sage smiled down at Amanda, who was smiling at him. They moved closer and closer until their lips met. The kiss was soft. Amanda felt a tingling sensation that started in her lips and travled over her whole body. She opened her eyes and found her self facing Sage in the barracks hallway. He looked at confused and she. They would have looked odd to a passerby. They stood holding each other, in the middle of the hallway in the middle of the night. Amanda turned to   
Sage, he looked great as the moonlight from a window shone onto his bare chest. She kissed his chest and he turned to look at her.  
"That was a great dream," Before she could reply, Sage leaned down and kissed her softly. Eh kissed her again more feircly and his tounge touched her. She giggled and hugged Sage, he hugged back.  
"You look beautiful he whispered in her ear," She just held him tighter. Reluctantly they said goodbye, with one more kiss and went to their beds. Amanda fell into her bed and dreamed of Sage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey, I hoped you like it, but I'll never know unless you review! So please tell me what your thoughts are.  
~Topazwolf~   
  
  
  



	8. Answers and Things

A/N: Hi readers! I haven't updated this story in forever and to all who read this story (almost a year ago now) that you for returning! Even though the title is cheesy I feel like this story is going somewhere. Again this takes place b/w Page and Squire. J Just for clarification, I know Kel is over Neal, but work with me here, Neal is over Daine. Amanda was not born in the Yamani islands, neither was Sage. Okay, right on lets rock and roll people…

Disclaimer: Only Sage and Amanda are mine. *mutters and is poked with a sword* Yeah yeah and other characters belong to Mrs. Pierce.

            *To Daine's POV*

            After Amanda and Sage left Daine and Numair sat contemplating this change of events.

            "Do you have any idea what this could possibly be? I've never heard of magic that isn't gift nor wild," Daine said to Numair. They sat on the bed, Daine leaning into Numair's arms. He hugged her.

            "I've been trying to recall something, anything, but it's so odd," he hugged Daine. "I am looking forward to trying to find out though, perhaps Sarge and Buri would let Sage and Amanda come with me for a day." She could hear the anticipation in his voice and imagined how bright his eyes were with the prospect of this magical mystery before them. Despite this she frowned.

            "Rider training is very important; I don't think you should take them away from that. They do have Sunday off and I'm sure they would be happy to help you," Daine told him. He stretched his long legs and stood.

            "Alright, I suppose I can wait a few more days," he smiled down at her and kissed her tenderly. "Until tomorrow, love." Daine waved as his long legs carried him off to his chambers in the palace. Daine wished he would stay with her, perhaps tomorrow she would ask him. A mischievous grin appeared on her mouth. She laughed at herself and settled herself into bed as the various animals came to share it with her. 

            Then morning dawned as usual, with the sun leaking into Daine's room and the mighty below above. _Ahh, another day,_ Daine thought and carefully stretched. She climbed around her bed guests and pulled on her clothes for the day. A soft blue shirt and tan breeches. Grinning she suppressed a yawn and walked to the field to try and prepare the ponies for the exciting day ahead. Daine entered the mess hall and grabbed an apple for herself; she spied Sarge and headed over.

            "Hi Sarge, how are the trainees looking this year?" she smiled up at the large man.

            "Some are good and some aren't, they all need some work though. Its good to have you back and helping though," Sarge grinned down at her.

            "It's good to be back. Where's Buri?" she asked, looking around at the sleepy trainees.

            "Helping out the queen, I get to take over today," Daine laughed at the grin he gave her.

            "Up trainees! Time to run!" he bellowed suddenly, almost blowing out Daine's ears. He grinned at her as there was a collective groan from the trainees. They quickly dropped off their plates and lined up in fours. Daine noticed that Kel and Neal were also running. Daine waved to them, Kel waved back, but Neal frowned and yawned.

            Sarge led the trainees out on their agonizing cross country run and Daine went to find Numair. She found him waiting in her room, reading a book.

            "Daine!" he smiled and walked to her. He kissed her soundly and picked her up and twirled her around, she laughed,

            "Numair! You must have found something out, you're so happy," Daine kissed him on the cheek and sat on the bed, while he sat on a chair.

            "Indeed I have, my love," He stood and began pacing as he explained, his excitement was too much." You see I poured over all the books on magic I had, but then, then I remembered something about a magic between people and so I pulled out an old book. It was written in the Old Tongue (a/n: don't know if this exists, but pretend it does for my sake) but it had something about grey magic. It called it the Gods' Thread." Numair struggled for words to explain him self. "First let me explain something that few know, because, well most of the time it is of no importance. Every human soul that is, was, and will be is all connect, in sort of a picture," Numair frowned and seemed to search his brain for the words. "Sort of like a puzzle, all the pieces are of the same picture, but only certain pieces interlock with each other. It is very rare that two souls will ever meet or be in the same time period," Daine nodded. This would mean the changes of two souls that were next to each other ever meeting were phenomenal. Why, the soul "piece" next to hers could have been two hundred years ago or halfway across the world." It's almost impossible that you will ever meet the soul next to yours, but very rarely it does happen, and when it does a bond is form between them, in the Old Tongue it is called_ Feriyan_, which is a deep connection, more true and binding than anything. Then, between these two people something is formed called The Gods' Thread, a common magic that bonds the two," Numair stopped pacing and with glowing eyes looked at Daine.

            "So you think that this is the magic between Amanda and Sage?" Daine asked also rising.

            "Precisely! There wasn't too much about the actual magic itself, but what else could it be! Oh Daine this is amazing," by this time Numair was very excited and he grabbed Daine and kissed her fiercely, she kissed him back just as passionately. She couldn't believe she was actually going to witness a new type of magic. Surely they would be the first to document the effects of the Gods' Thread, but now her mind could only concentrate on Numair's hands which traveled over her body. Her hands pulled his shirt form his breeches and he quickly pulled it over his head. She kissed his chest and her pulled at her shirt, but suddenly pulled back.

            "Daine?" he whispered hoarsely. She grinned up at him wickedly.

            "Yes Numair, please," she told him firmly before capturing his lips. He finished taking off her shirt and they fell onto the bed. A cat which had been laying there squalled his protest, but Daine and Numair took no heed, being concerned with other pressing matters.__

Post A/N: Thank you SO much for reading! I'm very sorry if anyone is OOC or if things are wrong, I haven't read the book with info about trainees in it in a while, but I do plan to. I know Kit and Jump aren't in here, but please forgive me. Any suggestions and comments would be so greatly appreciated and if you have a fic for me to read lemme know and I'll repay the favor, but please don't review just to tell me to read your fics. Merci Beaucoup!!! Hope you enjoyed…

Peace out and Rock on...

~~Topazwolf, Goddess of the insane~~


	9. Trading Friends

A/N: Okay okay I know this chappy is short, but I'm trying to get the creative gears turning. *squeak squeak* Alright it's really a hamster in a wheel, but work with me here and please please review. J

Disclaimer: They really need to have a generic one so I don't have to grudgingly admit that all the characters belong to Tamora Pierce except Amanda and Sage. (They're mine I tell you!)

            *Kel's POV*

            Kel had to admit that the long run was almost too much for her. She admired the trainee's stamina. Neal how ever was barley making it. He panted along beside her, his long legs moving just fast enough to keep up. She smiled at him and he attempted something like a grin. Just the other day they had kissed. Neal had kissed her. It was still hard for her to imagine it. She was glad of course, but there was still that nagging little though in he back of her mind. She wanted to be a knight, she couldn't be tied down. She frowned.

            "Neal I want to talk to you," Kel told him as they turned for the last stretch. He nodded as Sarge finally yelled for them to stop. The trainees slowed and walked in slow circles. Neal fell to the ground. "No Neal! Get up you can't just lie on he ground after that." Kel pulled him up.

            "Don't…you…think…I…know…that?" Neal panted and leaned onto Kel for support, this threw her off balance and they fell to the ground. Neal laughed and Kel blushed." Just where I always wanted you," Neal grinned. Kel kissed his nose.

            "You're such a dolt," She said as they were helped up by Amanda and Sage.

            "I think that's a little too friendly," Sage told them slyly. Amanda nodded.

            "You two are a bad influence on each other," Amanda agreed. Kel and Neal gave them blank stares.

            "So we are trading!" Sage and Amanda chorused. Before Kel could respond she was grabbed by Sage and Amanda grabbed Neal.

            "What…"Kel could only be dragged along. Finally they reached the stables.

            "Now Kel, don't worry, we're not crazy," Sage though for a moment," Well, actually we ARE crazy, but that's beside the point."

            "Sage, just tell me what's going on?" Kel asked,

            "Well, you and Neal are friends, and you and Amanda are friends, but me and you don't get to hang out that much and Amanda doesn't get to talk to Neal much," Sage grinned as Kel looked dumbfounded." No we aren't trying to steal you away form each other. We are just having a bit of fun, what do you say?" Kel couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so light-hearted and genuinely cared.

            "Alright, I'm yours," Kel smiled and he held out his arm for her and bowed.

            "My lady," he whispered in mock reverence. Kel rolled her eyes.

            "In your dreams," she stuck her tongue out at him. He just shrugged and picked her up.

            "Hey! This is no way to treat a lady!" she yelled, he ignored her and they went to the horse fields. He set Kel on the pony she was using while with the trainees, Peachblossom would not work with these small ponies. It was a calm chestnut gelding named Daryl. Sage whistled to his own morning pony. A frisky cream colored mare named Windsweep. He grinned at Kel and they talked as they went through the morning's exercises.

A/N: Yes short I know, but I will add more when I know what people want. *hint hint* *wink wink*…err… thanks to my not so subtle hinting I think you know I would like you to review, I would like to know any and all thought. I know there are gaps, but maybe after I get the whole story down I'll go back and do a rewrite, I'm also in the process of rereading Wild Magic, so bare with me J

Thanks to all who have previously reviewed, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to thank individuals... maybe next time!

~~Topazwolf, Goddess of the Insane~~

            _What kind of world is this where people can just go around saying "Ni" to old ladies?_


End file.
